Betrothed
by Akatsuki Shin
Summary: "He never fails to surprise me. Ever since the first time we met, it has always been an unending chain of surprises..."


**_*** A/N:_** _This story took place on the night of Episode 10, before Viktor went to the beach in the morning and met Yuri Plisetsky._

* * *

A silent room, a small light flickering from a lone desk lamp still lit by the bedside.

On a pair of twin beds placed closely to each other was Russian's living legend of men's figure skating, Viktor Nikiforov. He was a phenomenal athlete, the winner of five consecutive World Championships, Grand Prix Finals and many other European championships. Nevertheless, it wouldn't be strange for him to be considered now as a "former" legend.

After all, about eight months ago he had announced that he would take a break for the whole season, sending the entire skating community into a huge clamor with his sudden decision to switch from skating to coaching.

"… _Now that I think about it, I did manage to surprise everyone, didn't I?_ "

The former legend chuckled to himself, averting his eyes from his cell phone which he had been playing with for awhile. Looking out of the window, he could see that the night had grown quite late; the countless lights illuminating the city of Barcelona now slightly subsided as most of the citizens had retired for the day. Furthermore, the temperature at this time of the year had also become considerably cold.

But it wasn't these little occurrences that drew his attention. Viktor had visited this town several times in the past as an athlete, as a skater who would partake in the championships hosted here in the largest metropolis on the Mediterranean Sea. However, what made it different now was this year he didn't come to Barcelona for those reasons.

" _And the cause of all this is of course…_ "

His blue eyes shifted to the other bed next to his. Sleeping tucked under the blanket was none other than Yuuri Katsuki, the ace of Japan, the only male figure skater currently recognized and certified by Japan Skating Federation. His last Grand Prix Final ended up in a disaster, but now he had made his way to the final for a second time after Viktor took him under his wing. Indeed… Yuuri was his first pupil, the whole reason for his decision to abandon his skating career and started anew as a coach. The younger man had always spoken so humbly about himself despite the lines of achievements he had actually obtained, and Viktor wanted to make him feel confident in himself, knowing the real potential he had.

But now… After eight months had passed since they started as a coach and a pupil, Yuuri was already far more than a simple student for him…

" _That's right, Yuuri. Now you're my fiancé, aren't you?_ "

A smile rose to Viktor's face. Yuuri was sleeping with his back facing him, so the Russian man couldn't see his face, but still Viktor gently stroke those strands of black hair lovingly. Even in this dark room, the golden ring on his right hand remained shining. Yuuri had given this to him today, and naturally the younger man was wearing the counterpart. It wasn't something that he could explain with words, but just the sight of this small round object now perching on his ring finger was enough to fill his heart with indescribable emotion.

…No… If he were to put it into words, this emotion could be none other than "happiness".

"…Viktor…?"

All of a sudden, the younger man squirmed under the blanket, muttering the other's name as he slowly turned around. His brown eyes were only half-opened, and as soon as they caught the sight of the other man sitting on the bed beside him, Yuuri's drowsy face began to change into one of wonder.

"You're not asleep yet?" he asked in a small, husky voice.

"I plan to turn in soon," Viktor smiled and stroked his cheek, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Yuuri shook his head. He appeared rather confused at first, as if he was still trying to gather his mind after waking up for no reason near midnight. Nevertheless, in the end he closed his eyes again, nuzzling against the older man's fingers as they kept caressing his face. If Yuuri were a cat, surely right now would be the moment when he started purring, Viktor thought. And yet the younger man opened his eyes again all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?"

"No… It's just…there's something cold—Ah."

Yuuri's sight was locked at the hand stroking his cheek. He didn't seem surprised, nor did he appear confused. It was as if something had just dawned on him, and following his line of sight, it wasn't difficult for Viktor to tell what he had on his mind.

" _Viktor is wearing the ring I gave him_ … Is that what you were thinking just now, Yuuri?" he said.

"Wh-Wha—"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

It was amusing to see the younger man immediately blushed in the next second, but it didn't mean that Viktor couldn't sympathize with how he felt. Had their positions been reversed, perhaps he would feel the same way.

"It's… It's for good luck charm," Yuuri hid his reddened face into the pillow, "And l-like I said, I want to t-thank you…for everything you've done for me…"

"You're very welcome," replied Viktor, purposely flashing his most charming smile that the black-haired became even more flustered, "But, Yuuri… Since we're engaged now, you don't have to be so shy around me anymore, don't you think? Although, your blushing face is cute, too."

"P-Please stop teasing me…"

"Ahaha, alright, alright…" the Russian man chuckled at that awkward reply. Exhaling a deep breath, he put away his cell phone and peered into the other's face. "Yuuri, would it be okay if I move to your side of the bed? It might be a bit cramped, but…"

"…It's okay," the younger man replied timidly, "You can…sleep on this side."

While saying that, Yuuri squirmed back to make some space, looking at the older man with his face still flushed all the way to his ears. It almost seemed as if he was hesitantly inviting him, and Viktor could not think of any other words to describe this sight other than extremely adorable. However, he knew that the black-haired must have put a lot of effort to carry out this single act and he didn't want to make it go to waste. Swiftly, he crossed over to the other bed, taking the younger man into his arms and held him close.

"I'm really happy today," said Viktor, kissing the strands of black hair before him, "Yuuri gave me a ring after proposing to me back at the airport. What should I do? I don't think I can sleep tonight."

"Y-You say that, but you've been acting completely calm."

"That's not true. Here…" gently, he pressed Yuuri's head against his chest, "Can you hear it, Yuuri? My heartbeat, it's been like this for awhile now."

He thought he could hear the younger man making a small gasp, and in the next moment Viktor felt himself being held tightly. Burying his face on his chest, Yuuri's hands trembled as he clutched onto his back.

"If… If you like the ring, t-then I'm glad…" the black-haired stuttered as he struggled to put his thoughts into words, "I-I mean, I'm… I'm not very good with fashion, so I was worried that you…might not like the design or something."

"What are you saying? I would be happy with anything from you."

"S—Please stop that. I won't be able to sleep!"

"Well, that will be a problem. We have the short program tomorrow, after all," Viktor laughed. Carefully, he brushed Yuuri's hair with his fingers, kissing his forehead before gazing into those pair of brown eyes. "Tomorrow, skate the way you like it best. You don't have to think about anything. Once again, let the whole world know of your love."

"Yes…"

"And after you win the gold medal, let's get married."

"If you say that one more time in front of Phichit- _kun_ , I'm sure he would broadcast it to the whole world."

They both laughed. To be honest, he hadn't seen Yuuri laughing like this for a long time. Perhaps, back then was the only time he…

"Viktor," suddenly, Yuuri looked up at him, "During the short program tomorrow, I will do my best to become the most delicious _katsudon_ , so… Please don't take your eyes off me."

"…Of course. I really love katsudon."

Cupping the other's face in his hands, Viktor cast a gentle look the younger man before him, who returned it with determined eyes. He wanted to protect this smile. Today, tomorrow and the days after… Before this, such a thing would never even cross his mind. He'd had lovers before he met Yuuri, but if he were to think about it now, Viktor wasn't sure anymore if he could call them lovers. He liked them at best, but never had he felt such a strong urge to be bound to the other party like he felt towards Yuuri now.

They had only met last year during the Grand Prix Final and the banquet. But maybe, since that time he already…

"Viktor?" the younger man stared at him in wonder, "Is something wrong?"

If only they didn't have any competition to attend tomorrow… Viktor was confident in his composure and self-restraint, but spending their first night together as fiancés was too big of a temptation for him to simply brush aside. He was aware of his responsibilities as coach, nonetheless, and he of all people was eager to see Yuuri's skating when he was in top condition. Tomorrow is the Grand Prix Final, and he must not sacrifice such an important event merely for being unable to contain his lust.

" _…I suppose tonight we'll have to settle it with just a kiss._ "

"Viktor…?"

The black-haired looked puzzled when Viktor touched the side of his face, caressing his cheek and running his thumb along the line of his lips. Yuuri was probably trying to find an answer in his face, because at that moment Viktor didn't miss the sight of those brown eyes briefly sparkling. But he didn't plan on confusing the younger man any longer. Closing the small distance still left between them, he placed his lips on top of the other's, kissing him tenderly.

" _Soft…_ "

They had kissed before, but for some reason only now did Viktor fully notice this sensation. It felt as if all of his senses became a thousand times sharper, and even though it was only a single kiss, his entire being craved to feel more and more of this man.

More… More… More… Until they became one, until their heat melted together… Hearing the wet and moist noises ringing in his ears, he held Yuuri's chin in his hand and pried further into his mouth, entwining their tongues.

"Vik— St… 'an't breathe—"

Yuuri squirmed and clutched onto his arm; his fingers almost digging into his skin. And it was only at that moment the Russian man was awakened. When he opened his eyes, what he saw was the black-haired lying exhausted under him, wheezing with his face red and tears pooling in the corner of his eyes.

"Y-Yuuri?! I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to—"

"…Pfff… Hahaha, ahahaha!" all of a sudden, however, the younger man snorted and burst out laughing regardless of his uneven breathings, "What's with you, Viktor? You're being weird."

"Yuuri…"

"I'm alright. You just took me by surprise," the black-haired wiped the tears off his face and smiled, "Is something wrong? Are you anxious about something?"

He stroked the older man's cheek, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry, Viktor. Tomorrow, I will do my best," he whispered, "I'll be alright. I mean, you're here with me, so… There's nothing I should be scared about. Just look only at me."

"…You're right," while saying this, Viktor held the younger man close, kissing his hair again, "I'm looking forward it."

It was funny that he ended up to be the one being comforted. Yuuri was shy and timid. He always talked humbly about himself although he had done a lot of things he should've been proud about. He lacked confidence in himself, but… At the same time, he was full of surprises.

" _Now that I think about it… Since the first time I met you, it has always been an unending chain of surprises._ "

The competitor he mistook as a fan, the drunken boy inviting him for a dance at the banquet, the young skater shaking the world by silently skating to his program, the anxious little guy who transformed into a prince on ice, and now… The man who had earnestly proposed to him and with whom he had exchanged rings with. He had had his eyes set only on skating all this time, neglecting everything and everyone else until he reached the zenith of his career. But now, Viktor could no longer imagine living without this man now sleeping soundly in his arms.

Yuuri had come into his life unexpectedly and left just as sudden, but now that they were bound by this pair of round and golden jewels perching on their fingers…

" _I'm not letting you go ever again._ "


End file.
